Taken In By The Other Side
by Trokar reborn
Summary: A human sides with the drow after they attack and take over his home city.
1. Default Chapter

Taken In By The Other Side note: The lyrics in italics comes from a song owned and played by Disturbed. Also I own no part of TSR and this story is in the Greyhawk setting.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
No one saw the attack coming. A huge flash of light blinded the police, then the Drow appeared. Havoc covered the city, and soon people realized it could go world wide. The Police and the army tried to hold back the advancing enemy. It was unfortunate that the Drow were too much for them to handle. The Drow had beaten them down and now had the city at their fingertips, rady for the taking. A platoon of their monks were patrolling a street when they heard strange music coupled with words. It was moments before the music had surrounded them. "Looking at my own reflection  
  
When suddenly it changes, Violently it changes (oh no), There is no turning back now, You've woken up the demon in me! " Thats when the strange human appeared and attacked them from behind. The first to notice the human went flying into a brick wall, crushing his skull in a violently bloody mess. The rest of the platoon spun around and surged forward to slaughter the insolent fool. The first of them rushed at their attacker. Two atacked him from the sides with powerful kicks. The human, at their closer inspection was male, casually stepped back and the two Drow ended kicking each other in the head. As their comrades crouple to the ground, another attempt to disorient him with a flurry of kicks and strikes that only someone who had mastered a fighting style could do. Surprised at first, quickly backed off. As the Drow got closer, the male swerved in and out around the barrage of kicks and punches. When one kick came a little too close to his head, he caught it. Quickly, before the dark elf could attack, he snapped the leg in two at the knee. The Drow crashed to the ground, clutching his leg in pain. The rest of the Drow were extremely upset and were about to charge the human when the lead Drow told them to back off.  
"He's mine."she told them and walked forward. "What is your name? I would like to know who I am about to pulverize into the ground."  
"If you really must know, you witch," he sneered, "it's Kaden. I did my best during your attack to fend you all off, but my effort was to no avail. I still think I can force your species off this planet."  
"I highly doubt that you fool. You don't know who is standing in front of you, so you don't get what is about to happen to you."  
"Oh I know all right," he laughed, " I haven a doomed drow elf standing in front of me."  
"What makes you think I'm doomed?"  
"Just the fact of what I did to your friends."  
"They're just members of the Army of Lolth. Friends to me they are not."  
"Right. Hey, I got an idea. Let's make a wager on this little fight."  
"What did you have in mind?"  
"If I win, you have to work for me in driving them back. If I lose, I am your slave. If we reach a stalemate, I will just fight along side of you as an ally. Sound fair?"  
"Your offer intrigues me. All right, I accept."  
The two readied themselves into their fighting stances. The female monk's stance seemed to resemble that of a tiger, Kaden made sure to note that. Forward she lunged with a devastating punch that caught Kaden of guard. At the last second, he brought his knee up and smashed it into her ribs. Both of them staggerd back, and she charged again, this time with a flurry of blows that Kaden had not faced before, but he was up to the challenge. In and out he weaved, parrying and dodging each strike as well as adding his own into the mix. The female Drow was impressed by his display. Oh but he wasn't done yet. Faster and faster his strike went, but she still seemed to keep up the pace and not lose track of him. Both of them seemed to show no signs of tiring out.  
An abrupt flash of light stunned the Drow, but Kaden shielded his eyes. A new portal opened up and what appeared to be paladins poured out. Realizing that they were probalby here for the Drow, he turned to face the new enemy. The paladins saw the Drow and Kaden stand there. "Your lucky that we came when we did." the paladin called out,"or you would be dead." The paladin spotted the injured and dead drow on the ground." Or you aren't in trouble. I see you canm handle yourself."  
"Right, look. This Drow here and I are in the middle of a fight, if you don't mind we're going to finish this." Kaden sneered." Now get your shiny metal ass away so we can finish this the right way."  
"You infidel, you dare mock the armies of Heronious? Do you you want to pay for your evilness?"  
Smiling, Kaden raised his hands into the air and started to glow a strange black. The paladins sensed a power so very close to chaos itself. They readied their swords for battle. Kaden looked diectly at them and smiled. "You poor deluded fools, coming here trying to use your power that no one has payed any attention to. There were paladins here in the intitial attack. Now you see the Drow walking around like they own the place. That's because they pretty much do. They won the battle, so they get that right. I respect that as a martial artist. You on the other hand, you waltz in here and act like you have the power to tell them what to do and where to go. Who do you think you are?" Kaden aimed his hands towards the paladins, who were looking ever so pissed. " I think you should learn a valuble lesson." With that being said, Kaden unleashed a huge wave of energy directly at the paladins. Almost all the paladins wee knocked off their feet. Some were knocked unconscious, others were killed. When the paladins opened their eyes, Kaden was pounding their friends into oblivion. "What in the world is this guy?" one paladin yelled.  
Another replied," I think he's the incarnation of true chaos or eviil itself."  
The paladins scrambled to their feet and proceeded to attack Kaden. Some of the more unexperienced paladins were killed right off. Others were able to keep Kaden at bay. Then the Drow joined in at taking down the paladins. The lead monk stood next to Kaden. "Looks like we're going to be allies after all." 


	2. Kaden meets the general

Taken in By the Other side  
chapter 2 Note to readers: I want to thank those who had or will review this story. In case I didn't mention it before, I don't own any part of Dungeons and Dragons.  
  
"Yeah is guess you're right." agreed Kaden. Looked over the paladins who were left. Towards the back he spotted one that appeared to be the leader. Summoning his strength, Kaden lept over the lower paladins and landed silently in front of the leader. " Look you fool, I had a wager on this fight and you came and interrupted it. Who do you think you are? Who are you to interrupt my fun?" Kaden sneered as he got in the paladin's face.  
"Why you ignorant fool!" yelled the paladin. "How dare you impede the paladins of Heironius!" The paladin paused for a moment to sense Kaden's aura. He was shocked to find near perfect chaos throughout Kaden aura and soul. " Well now it is kind of obvi...." was all the paladin could get out before Kaden kicked him square in the balls. That's when Kaden ripped into him as the drow and paladins battled it out. Kaden lifted up the battered paladin leader and threw him into a telephone pole. Both the drow and the paladins turned to look as the paladin's body made many sickening noises as all the bones and internal organs were decimated. That was when the drow took advantage of the situation and began pummeling the paladins at twice the speed they were a minute ago. It went faster as well since Kaden joined in on the fun as well.  
Looking at Kaden, she noticed that the power that had caused the powerful blast had disappeared. That might explain why he doesn't remember it, the lead monk thought to herself. "I think it's time I took you to our general, Zilvra Chakren. Finding an ally such as yourself is something she needs to be told of."  
"You know," Kaden asked as they marched off to the Drow encampment, "I never did get told what your name was."  
"It's Alystin. Why do you ask?"she replied, curious as to why the human wanted to know her name.  
"I was curious, that's all. There's an old saying I heard alot while training as a child, 'You do not truly know someone until you have fought them'. I figured it would work better if I actually knew your name as well."  
"Agreed. That does make sense. You seem to be the philisophical type."  
"Only when I damn well feel like it." Kaden replied.  
Alystin smiled on the inside. Maybe I'm starting to like this human, she thought to herself as they continued their journey to the Drow base.  
  
The Drow that were at the base eyed the human suspiciously as the monks walked into the base. They wondreed what the reason was as to why he wasn't tied up as a prisoner. Some started to whisper that he was some sort of sorcerer that hed taken control of the monks. Some thought he was voluntarily coming as a prisoner. There were many speculations as to why he wasn't tied up, but the monks knew the real reason why.  
"What do you want, you stupid fool! Can't you se that I'm trying to pinpoint where the rest of the humans are?" General Silvra sreamed.  
"Alystin and the Second Monk squadron are back, and they have a human that they could be a powerful ally." the messenger said carefully, as to not incur her wrath.  
"Fine, send them in." General Silvra didn't like the fact that Alystin had said she found a human that could serve as an ally, but she knew that Alystin doesn't sy that sort of thing without good reason.  
Alystin bowed gefore General Silvra. " Greeting general. I blieve you know of the human i spoke of?"  
"Yes, though I don't like thinking of a human as an ally." Silvra looked over Kaden thoroughly. " Though I do like the way he looks."  
Happy that his looks were complimented, he replied " Thank you."  
"Excuse me, did I give you permission to speak human?"  
"Did I need it in the first place? No, I don't think so. I am not under your command, so I need not listen to your orders."  
" You know I can kill you for that remark."  
"You can try." Kaden replied.  
"I see. Being cocky can get you killed." Silvra replied back.  
"That is only if you can't back it up." Kaden smiled, mainly due to the fact that the general didn't like being talked back to, especially by a human.  
"So you think you can back it up? All right, if you are strong enough to be the ally that Alystin says, you get the opportunity to prove yourself worthy to not be my slave instead."  
"Then what are you waiting for? Point me in the direction of my tests. Then you'll see that I'm no pushover."  
General Silvra motioned to the messenger. " Bring out Berg'inyon. Tell him that he gets to fight a human that may put up a fight."  
" That will put up a great fight." Kaden added, smiling ever so arrogantly.  
" You have no idea who Berg'inyon is, do you?"  
" Nor do I care who he is."  
" Does your pathetic human mind know what a demigod is?"  
" I don't care. If I'm going to fight him, point me in the right direction and I will. Stop wasting my time."  
"All right fine. Did you see that pit that was near the middle of the camp?"  
" The one that was ten feet deep? Yeah I did. So I fight him in there. That's fine, I enjoy pit fighting."  
Kaden saw Berg'inyon standing there next to the pit. He was taller than the other Drow, but only by a couple inches. Judging by his appearance, Kaden gathered that Berg'inyon was not just a warrior who used swords. There was other special powers that he was hiding. " You ready human?" Berg'inyon sneered. Kaden smiled, and this made the tall Drow angry. " You seem so sure of yourself. You do know that you will die?"  
"Even if I do," Kaden uttered," but what's the point in living if you don't feel alive."  
" Foolish sentment."  
" Family motto of a movie character."  
" If you're done wasting my time, let's start this fight."  
" Agreed."  
The two of them dropped into the pit. " This fight is to the death. Human, I hope you have prayed to your god. You'll need the comfort if you don't live through this."  
The two stared each other down. " Any time you're ready." Berg'inyon said.  
"You first." came the reply. The two circled around for a second when Berg'inyon thrust his sword at Kaden. Kaden spun out the way and into Berg'inyon fist. He backed off and went on the defensive. " I guess cheapshots are something Drow specialize in." Kaden smile, as Berg'inyon closed in. Kaden struck for Berg'inyon face and as he went to block the attack, Kaden kneed him in the stomach. Berg'inyon dropped his sword and staggered back. Kaden went into his offensive stance as Berg'inyon went into some sort of style that resembled a mantis. " So, you're a monk. I see. Well then, more fun for me."  
Berg'inyon swept at Kaden's ankle. Kaden jumped up over and crammed his foot into the side of Berg'inyon head. This sent him crashing into the side of the pit. Kaden capitalized and grabbed his head. With one fluent motion, he broke Berg'inyon neck. Every Drow was shocked and surprised, all but Alystin that is.  
" Well, looks like you have proved yourself worthy of being an ally then I guess. Welcome aboard." General Silvra sneered.  
Just then, a lower Drow warrior staggered into the fray. "Humans, they..they caught us off guard. Hundreds of them, monks and spellcasters."  
"Everyone prepare for battle! There's no telling when the humans will get here." General Silvra yelled orders to the armies under her control. "Archers, get into position. Sorcerers ready your spells. This may get ugly. This will be the first that they have used spellcasters against us. They must have called in reinforcements from another city."  
" That's not the case." Kaden said while climbing out of the pit. "That's the returning force that was dealing with a dragon problem up north."  
"If thats the case, why are aren't you with them?" General Silvra asked while her soldiers readied for battle.  
" My training was done underground, they don't know about my fighting skills."  
" I see. Well then, what are you going to do?"  
"I'm heading out to slow them down." Kaden replied. "That should buy you some time."  
"As you wish. Just don't die then. You got that?"  
" I wouldn't dream of it!"  
As Kaden rushed off to meet the force head on, the general smiled. SHe began to think taht this human wasn't like others. This on was better. 


	3. The control fades out

Chapter Three  
  
Heat of Battle  
  
Disclaimer: Just like the other, except this time Hennet makes his appearance. If anyone knows his personality, email it to me. I will appreciate it.  
  
"This is a disaster sir. What could have done this." Lieutenant Barouve asked in disgust.  
"I have no idea. This was no battle, it was a massacre. It had to have some massive army or dragons that took advantage of us being away." General Zalrin replied. The entire Dragon Hunters Corp was shocked as to the state that their home was in. None of them had comtemplated what happened. They marched through the destrucyion that lay there in front of them. The bodies that lay every around them showed that at least the city had not gone without a fight. That was when they came across a few dead Drow and a mass of dead paladins lying on the ground. " What are these elven being. Their some sort of grayish color. Cleric, what happened to these elves."  
Fythor, priest of Plythgin, walked up to the bodies of the Drow. "These are no normal elves. These are Drow, an evil race of elves that must have teleported into this plane of existence."  
"Evil elves? I knew that were normal elves that were evil. I never knew that there was an entire race of elves that were evil!" the general replied, shocked to this bit of news.  
"Most are evil, but there are some that see the error of their people's ways and turn to the light."  
That was when they spotted Kaden. " A survivor sir! I go see if he's ok." a private cheered and ran up to Kaden. The entire Dragon Hunter corp was horrified to see the private fly back and bounce off the ground after Kaden Kicked him in the head.  
" What is the meaning of this?" the general screamed out.  
" If only you came back before they came, or bother to check on people backgrounds. None of this would happen as it is about to." Kaden yelled. "You dragon hunters could have done something, but no. You were all out taking care of that dragon problem up north. That's all well and good, but now one of your own people has turned his back on his own kind that doesn't share his opinion. Now prepare yourselves, this is going to get ugly very soon. You catch my drift."  
" Hennet, get yourself up here." the general ordered loudly. Hennet came running up to the general.  
" What is it that you require of me?" Hennet asked while looking at Kaden.  
" I need you to take him with your spells. Start off light if you wish but if he gets close, you start using the heavy duty spells all right?" General Zalrin ordered, being leary of the fact that a citizen has betrayed his people and city.  
" As you wish." Hennet replied and turned to face Kaden. He began chanting in draconic and making motions with hands that resembled a lower powered spell. Hennet forced his hand forward and released five magic missiles directly at Kaden. Kaden dropped to the ground and the spell energy wizzed over him. He immediately jumped to his feet and smiled in an evil manner. Hennet seemed to be slightly peeved that his spell missed, a spell that wasn't supposed to be able to miss. Hennet started again, this time different with different sounding chants and different gestures. A line of fire streaked towards Kaden. Not thinking as to what it might, he simply stepped to the side. As the streak of fire reached him, it exploded into a huge fireball. Kaden yelled as he jumped out of the fireball, burning as he rolled on the gorund trying to put out the flames. When the fire was out, he got up. " Your lucky. My doesn't seem to be damaged. You would have been dead if it was damaged." Little did Kaden know that Hennet had begun catsing another spell as the first one detonated. A massive lightning struck kaden and sent him flying backwards. Hennet turned and laughed, not noticing the rock that was flying at his head. When he turned back, it hit directly between the eyes. Hennet went down like a rock and was out cold. The Dragon Hunter Corp began marching forward when Kaden began to get up. This time the archers took aim and let loose a barrage of arrows directly towards Kaden. Shots of lightning struck out from Kaden's body, and fried the arrows that would have hit directly. "You shouldn't have done that." Kaden screamed and let loose a lightning bolt that connected directly and chained outwards to a few other archers. They all fried up quite nicely, Kaden thought to himself as he rushed forward into the waiting warriors ahead of him. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------- "We need a group to go and assist the human." General Silvra Chakren ordered looking at Alystin. " Take your monks and go find him, if he's still alive."  
"Yes m'lady."Alystin replied. She could sense somehow he was alive, but she something had changed. She couldn't quite tell what. She at least knew that it wasn't like before. This time it was signifigantly weaker. " I shall do as you wish."  
Alystin and her monks set out to find Kaden. General Silvra began to think about the human that she was insulting. 'This human seems to be intriguging. I think I willgive this human a chance, maybe even to impress me.' Silvra thought to herself. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------- Kaden stood there with two electrocuted soldiers in his grasp. Smoke was rising from their scorched bodies. Hennet stood there to meet what lightning attacks that he may use again. " That is some ability you have there. Why didn't you use it a minute ago?" Hennet asked, intrigued by this display of power.  
" Mainly because it didn't activate until you struck me with that lightning bolt." came to reply as Kaden tossed the lifeless bodies to the ground. "So I guess your dead comrades have you to thank for their deaths. May they come to haunt you to the day you die."  
" You are beginning to aggrivate me." Hennet said, crackling lightning around his hands and walking forward. " Let's settle this with a fight using nothing but lightning then, just to see who has the stronger power. You up for that, or are you full of yourself?"  
Kaden laughed at Hennet." Take your best shot at me if you dare."  
Hennet took him up on that offer and hurled the largest bolt of lightning at Kaden that the Dragon Hunters had ever seen him use. The ground turned black as the bolt hurtled at it's target. Roughly a foot away from Kaden it came to a halt and stayed there. Hennet watched in amazement as his bolt began to rise into the air. He was horrified as it began to grow as it rose into the air. Archers began hailing Kaden with arrows. After a few hundred arrows were fired, the archers decided to stop because the arrows for some reason just sat in front of Kaden in mid-air. By this time the bolt of lightning had become a massive ball of death and destruction. Kaden's eyes open wide as his control over it began to deteriorate. A large bolt came down struck his left arm, blasting it off his body and burning it to a crisp. Kaden ignored the lightig ball in the air and grabbed his arm in agonizing pain. That was all that was needed to destroy Kaden control over it, and the ball came crashing down on Kaden. The Dragon Hunters took for cover where possible, and Hennet took to a sewer opening and proceeded to escape the area. The massive entity of destuction exploded in a violent barrage of lightning bolts. Dragon Hunter soldiers ran as death rained down around them. Many soldiers died initial strike itself, the rest died from the severe wounds cused by the explosion. Whoever died what way, the explosion sent a massive shock wave rippling through out the city. Alystin and her monks were surprised by the explosion and shockwaves. Once everything settled again, she tried to sense where Kaden. She did not like what she sensed. His lifeforce was fading, and he may not make unless she got to him quickly. She bolted in his direction, with her warriors in close pursuit. 


End file.
